Children are typically described as having a noisy or highly variable motor system. Although random noise in the postural system may be detrimental to the successful completion of other goal directed behaviors, literature in adults has shown that some amount of variability may be functional. Specifically, postural variability can be exploratory, providing information about possibilities for action given current task constraints, and allows the individual to be adaptable in the face of possible perturbations. The role of postural variability and its interaction with manual behaviors at different stages of development is largely unknown. In this project the postural dynamics of children in different age groups will be assessed as manual tasks of varying precision are performed. Additional studies will also be performed where the postural requirements and the visual information provided during the task are manipulated. Results of the proposed research will provide insight into the ability of children of different ages to modulate the dynamics of their postural system as task constraints are manipulated. This ability may be important in normal development, and may help further understand the onset of developmental coordination disorders.